


Sugar (Gimme Some)

by heeeyitskayla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Harry licks it off, Established Relationship, Food Kink, Liam wears the whipped cream, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeyitskayla/pseuds/heeeyitskayla
Summary: Liam surprises Harry with dessert





	Sugar (Gimme Some)

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, enjoy!
> 
> Title inspired by the song from Trick Daddy

 

"Harry."

"Hm."

"Harry."

" _Hm."_

_"Harry-"_

" _What_?"

Harry looks up from the book he had been reading ever so peacefully to glare at Liam.  Liam just grins back at him, all cheeky like he does when his eyes get all squinty and makes Harry feel like melting into a puddle on the floor.  It's honestly his kryptonite, Liam's smile.  He tries to hold his look of mild annoyance, but he breaks when he sees the tip of Liam's tongue poke out between his teeth.

Harry chuckles, setting his book aside on the end table, "Yes, love?"

"I got something for you, and I wanna show it to you." Liam wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Harry smiles, dimples out.  He's definitely interested now; he loves gifts.  Especially gifts from Liam.

Harry's sat on the couch in the living area, dressed down to a comfy T-shirt and jogger shorts.  From this position, he can only see Liam's head peaking out from the kitchen.  When Liam steps out and reveals himself, Harry nearly chokes on his own spit, eyebrows raised to his hairline at what he's quickly come to find out is his present.

Liam is wearing nothing but a pair of _very_ nicely-fitted and _short_ black boxer briefs.  That's as far as clothing anyway.

On his body, however, are the words _Property of HS_ clumsily written in whipped cream splayed completely over his chest and abdomen.  Liam holds his arms out to the side, "Ta-daaaa!" he sings cheerfully, teeth on full display.

Harry is stunned into silence.  He can't stop looking over the arrangement and Liam's abs and things and legs and _holy fuck_ he's already getting hard.  Liam sense this, grin turning into a smirk as he drops his arms and slowly makes his way towards his flabbergasted boyfriend, sauntering purposely, knowing Harry can look nowhere else but at him.  When Harry finally snaps out of his stupor, he returns Liam's smirk and spreads his legs to allow Liam to step between them.  Once Liam's there, he wraps his hands around the backs of Liam's knees.

"So this is my present, hm?" Harry hums, massaging whatever part of Liam's legs his hands can reach, wanting nothing more than to lean forward and lick all the whipped cream off Liam's sexy body, but not wanting to ruin the image at the same time.

He had distantly heard the sounds of the whipped cream can being used in the kitchen, but, immersed in his book, he had just assumed Liam was making some sort of dessert or something.  Which, well, it _is_ a dessert, just not the type Harry was expecting.  Not that he minds, like, at all.

"Mmmhm, what do you think?" Liam teases, itching to just jump him right there and let Harry ravish him.  But he waits, because he wants Harry to make the first move.  Feels like having Harry be in charge this time.

They switch roles often, both happily versatile in their relationship, and it's always a delight to find out who's gonna do what when they get into it.  Liam loves that he and Harry are so attuned to each other that words aren't even necessary to bring them together, they just click so well.

Harry brings his hands up to Liam's hips and pulls him down so Liam's straddling his lap, careful not to smudge Liam's handiwork.  Liam grins down at him before leaning down and kissing him, wasting no time, slipping his tongue past his lips.  Harry groans, opening up immediately, deepening the kiss until they're breathing heavily in each other's mouths.

Liam breaks the kiss, leaning back on Harry's legs.  Harry runs a finger across the _of_ on Liam's stomach and sucks the cream into his mouth, humming at the sweet taste.  Liam watches him with heavy-lidded eyes, slowly grinding his stiff cock against Harry's, the cotton between them growing damp with their precum.  Harry swipes his finger across more of the cream, smudging the _Property_ on Liam's chest and brings it up to Liam's mouth, who eagerly opens up for Harry to feed it to him.  He licks around Harry's finger and sucks lewdly, as if it was Harry's dick and smiles around his finger when he feels Harry's dick twitch against him.

"Fuck," Harry breathes, diving forward and lapping up more of the cream with his tongue, gathering up enough before attaching his lips to Liam's, forcing his mouth open.

Liam groans when Harry's tongue pushes the cream into his own mouth, running his hands over Harry's shoulders, tangling his fingers in his hair.  They mix saliva and whipped cream between each other and it's so _dirty_ and _fucking hot_ , Liam can barely stand it, especially when Harry leans back down, licking up more cream and sucking on Liam's nipple while he rubs cream from his thumb over the other nipple.

"Fuck baby," Liam moans when Harry moves his mouth to Liam's other nipple, sucking it and licking the cream he gathered around there.  Liam tilts his head back and Harry immediately takes the opportunity to latch onto his neck, nipping and sucking until it blooms with a lovebite.

Harry's so hard it almost hurts at this point, leaning back to pull his shirt off.  Liam steps off Harry to tug his shorts down, leaving him completely bare and delectable.  Liam licks his lips, quickly pulling his own briefs down and kicking them off before returning to his previous spot in Harry's lap, grinding his dick against Harry's both wet and leaking precum.  Harry wraps his hand around both their cocks, the slide easy as he jerks them steadily, Liam moaning and pushing his hips up against Harry's hand.

"So good, babe," Harry breathes, "wanna fuck you, yeah?"

"Yes," Liam moans, running his hands up and down Harry's toned body.  Harry has been hitting the gym more frequently lately and it really shows.  Some days Liam just wants to kiss and lick all over Harry's body, appreciate every detail, including his cute little love handles he's never been able to get rid of (Liam loves them though, constantly tells Harry he's perfect with them).

Harry feels under the couch cushion to his right until he pulls out a small bottle of lube.  Liam giggles at that, remembering that Harry actually hides lube in the couch for times like this.  He's grateful though, because running upstairs to the bedroom would've been too long of a detour for Liam.

Harry grins, slicking up his fingers, "Lift up, babe."  Liam does so, kneeling up so Harry can reach down and circle Liam's rim with one finger before pushing in slowly.

It doesn't take very long to prep Liam, he's so hot for it, opening up nicely for Harry and clenching when Harry's three fingers deep and rubbing teasingly against Liam's prostate.

"M'ready, m'ready, c'mon," Liam pants, grinding against Harry's fingers, wanting more.

Harry complies, pulling his fingers out and maneuvering Liam so that he's lying on his back across the couch, thighs spread wide to welcome Harry in. Harry kneels above him, slicking his own cock up as he leans down and kisses Liam, teasing the head of his cock along the rim before pushing in.

Liam sighs when Harry's fully in, balls pressed against Liam's ass.  The couch is wide enough so Harry can comfortably place his knees without hanging off.  He groans, latching onto Liam's neck as he slowly pumps his hips, allowing Liam to get used to it before going off.

"Always so tight, Li," Harry murmurs, kissing up Liam's jaw and sucking his earlobe into his mouth.

" _Ohhh_ god, fuck Haz," Liam clutches onto Harry's shoulders, shivering at the feel of his muscles moving underneath his hands.

"S'it good?" Harry breathes, barely containing himself, but he waits.  Always waits for Liam's okay.

"Yeah, c'mon babe," Liam reaches for Harry's ass, grabbing a double handful to urge him on.

Harry pulls out and slams back in, one hand on Liam's thigh, keeping him spread open, and the other balled up in a fist by Liam's head, picking up a rhythm quickly, egged on by Liam's noises and gasps.  He's pounding Liam now; the couch groaning faintly underneath mixed with their skin slapping together create the perfect harmony as Harry fucks Liam good and hard.  Liam's ass jiggles every time Harry's hips snap against him, jerking Liam up the couch until Harry pulls him back down on his dick.

"Fuck me baby, fuck me, _yes_ Harry, right there," Liam moans loudly, feeling so wanton and not caring a bit, throwing his head back when Harry hits his prostate.

Harry's panting so heavily now, Liam's words and the sounds of them fucking bringing him close to the edge faster than he'd like, but he can't stop, won't stop until he's fucked Liam to satisfaction.  There's nothing better than watching the man he loves fall apart underneath him.  His own orgasm is approaching quickly, but he won't come till Liam gets there first.

And he knows it's about to happen when Liam starts clenching around him, holding his breath and raking his blunt nails down Harry's back, "Haz, I'm close."

They're both sweating, Harry can smell it along with what's left of the whipped cream smeared across both of their bodes.  He sucks Liam's earlobe into his mouth again because he knows that'll push him over.

And it does.  Liam gasps out a loud moan as he starts coming, _untouched_ , his dick spurting cum all across his abs and chest, mixing with the sweat and whipped cream.  Harry gasps at that, the fact that Liam just came without a hand on his dick, and shoves in hard one final time as he comes right after Liam, broken groans spilling from his mouth.

That's never happened before, as long as they've been together.  They're sex is fantastic, no doubt, but _this_ is something new, for both of them.

"Mmmm," Liam hums, running his hands lovingly up and down Harry's back as he feels Harry's cum filling him up, "So good, babe."

Harry cups Liam's face with both hands, kissing those plump lips he loves so much as they ride the afterglow together.  When they both feel like they can breathe again, Harry carefully slips out, a bit of cum dripping out of Liam's hole when he does, and plops down on his side, pulling Liam so that he turns and cuddles into his arms.

"I can't believe you came untouched," Harry says after a few minutes, giggling when Liam grins up at him.

"I can't believe I did either," Liam laughs, "That was just..."

"Really good?" Harry teases.

"Yeah, fantastic, love," Liam chuckles and then grimaces when he feels the stickiness between them, "God we're gross.  Deffo need a shower after this."

Harry hums in agreement, "Thank you for the present.  It was wonderful."

Liam giggles, reluctantly untangling himself from Harry and standing up on wobbly legs, "You're welcome."

Harry gets up as well and takes Liam's hand, leading him up to the bathroom for a shower.  He honestly can't stop thinking about Liam coming untouched.  It definitely strokes his ego, but he can't help but hope to experience it on the receiving end himself sometime.

He does happen to have a pair of lacy black panties he still needs to show off for Liam, who's been commenting an awful lot about his ass and thighs lately.  Harry grins to himself.

Next time.

 

_End_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Eh? Let me know! :)


End file.
